Mistakes and Miracles
by AuraThundera
Summary: Sara nearly gets hypothermia while working on Christmas Eve and Grissom tries to take care of her. Rating just to be safe. GS.


Mistakes and Miracles   
Aura Thundera 

* * *

Disclaimer:   
Standard disclaimer. CSI is not my property and I make no profit off of this. 

Timeline:   
Post-Bloodlines, no Season 5 spoilers involved.   
I'm still not keen on the direction that things have been taking lately, and Bloodlines seems like a better springboard. 

Author's Note:   
Holiday fluff! Yay! Starts out fluffy and descends into pure sappiness. You have been warned.

* * *

"Some way to spend a Christmas Eve," Nick muttered as he walked up the embankment. "This one was open and shut, Griss. Why'd you call me out of my Christmas party for this?" 

Grissom shrugged from his spot leaning against the SUV on the shoulder. "It looked like sabotage. The car was wrapped around a tree. Drunk idiot back at the Christmas party they just left bragging about cutting the brake lines after losing a fight. The other guests called the cops, and we investigated." 

"Fight at a party, drunk idiot loses and tries to cut his ex-friend's brake lines," Sara muttered as she followed Nick up the embankment back to the SUV. "Except he was too drunk to know what the hell he was cutting and got some of the wires to this guy's lighting system. At least we get to go home on time." 

"All this investigation, and the tox just comes back that the driver was totally glazed," Nick griped. "I had a _date _tonight, guys. Operative word being 'had'. By the time that I get back, she's gonna be gone and I can forget ever getting her to go out with me again." 

"Quit moan-- ahh!" Sara cried out as the rock under her foot slid, sending her tumbling down the embankment. 

"Sara!" Nick and Grissom shouted in unison. Nick whirled around, and Grissom began sliding down the steep slope beside Nick. 

"Guys, I'm okay, " Sara said, sitting up slowly. "Damn." 

"What's the matter, Sara?" Nick asked. "Oh. You landed in the drainage pond." 

"No shit, Nicky," Sara muttered as she stood up. Her slender body was wracked by a shiver. 

"Nick, climb up and get out a blanket. We need to get Sara warmed up," Grissom said. "I'll help Sara get up the hill." 

"Then what?" Nick said. 

"You've got your car here," Grissom said. "Can you get the evidence from the car back to the lab before you go home, Nick?" 

Nick nodded. "What about you two?" 

"The shift is over now anyway," Grissom said. "My place is about ten miles from here. I'm going to get Sara into the shower and changed before hypothermia sets in." 

Nick stared at Grissom. "Your place?" 

Grissom shrugged. "It's closer than the lab. Unless you object, Sara?" 

Sara sneezed. "As long as your water heater is in working order, I'm all for the nearest warm shower." She gratefully took the blanket that Nick held out. "Thanks Nicky." 

"I've got a steam shower, Sara," Grissom said as he helped her into the passenger seat. 

"Even better," Sara said, between sneezes. "See you at the lab tomorrow, Nicky." 

"See ya, Sara," Nick said, before shutting the door and heading back for his own car. 

Sara stared out the windshield. _I can't read too much into this. He'd do this for anyone. Hell, if Nicky had fallen into the water, it would be him sitting here and heading for Grissom's shower. He said as much. His house is just closer than the lab, _Sara thought. 

"Sara?" Grissom said. "You okay?" 

Sara looked over to see Grissom sneak a quick glance at her before returning his attention to the road. He looked worried. There was something endearing about his frown, especially since he was plainly trying to hide it from her. 

"Just cold, Griss." 

"Just a couple of minutes," Grissom said, as he turned onto a side street lined with townhouses. 

"Good." Sara did her best to stifle the next sneeze, but it got Grissom's attention anyway. 

Grissom parked the SUV in front of one of the townhouses. "Come on, Sara, let's get you inside. Did you sprain anything?" 

"I can make it, Griss. Don't worry," Sara said, slowly climbing out and heading for the door. 

"Got extra clothes in your kit?" Grissom asked, as he jogged ahead of her to unlock the front door. 

Sara shook her head. "I've got some in my locker at work." 

"I'll call Greg-" Grissom said as he opened the door. 

"Wasn't Warrick on tonight?" Sara asked, her eyes pleading. 

Grissom smiled softly. "All right, Sara. I'll call Warrick and have him bring your clothing. Now go. The master bedroom is through the door at the end of the hall. Door on the right goes to the bathroom. There's a robe in there that you can use." 

Sara's eyes searched his for a long moment, finding nothing but gentle concern there. 

"Sara..." His voice deepened, a warning rumble coloring his tone. "Go. Every minute you stand here you're risking hypothermia." 

Quickly, Sara turned and ran as quickly as she could down the hall. _This is not how I envisioned myself getting to see his bedroom_, Sara thought, as she walked through the door. Dim light filtered in through a window, enough for her to see the door to the bathroom. Before she could get lost in her own thoughts, she quickly headed into the bathroom and flipped on the light. 

"Damn!" Sara said as she took in the bathroom. "I wish I had a bathroom like this." She stood still for a moment, allowing herself to take in the room. The large steam shower that Grissom had mentioned was right inside the door. Alongside the shower was a spa tub. Judging by the thin layer of dust covering the bottom of the tub, he didn't use it very often. 

Another shiver, this one stronger, ripped through her body and reminded Sara of the reason that she was in Grissom's bathroom. 

_Shower or bath? _Sara mused. _I bet he never uses that tub. It's a crying shame. I'd kill to have a bathtub like this. _Decision made, Sara began running water into the tub. As soon as the tub was full, Sara hit the switch to turn on the jets in the tub and climbed in. 

_Hot water and a spa tub,_ Sara thought. _I'm in heaven._ The water felt fantastic after the cold slime of the ditch. She relaxed back into the water, enjoying the relaxing warmth. _I could get used to this..._

"...yeah. Thanks, Warrick." Grissom said, finishing his conversation with Warrick. 

Grissom hung up the phone. The clothing situation had been dealt with. Now he was back to trying to get Sara warmed up. Getting a hot drink into Sara would help keep her warm, and coffee was all that he had on hand. He smiled slightly. 

_That night in the police station, I swore to take care of her, _Grissom thought. _This is my first chance to make good on that statement. She's almost as alone as I am. She's got no one to take care of her, make sure she's warm. She deserves better than that. Even if it's only me._

As he picked up the pot to begin making the coffee, something bothered him. Grissom stood still for a moment, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what was nagging at his subconscious. 

_I can't hear the water in the shower!_ Grissom realized, fear coiling tightly in his gut. _Did something happen to Sara! Did she go into hypothermia? Is she unconscious?_

Images of Sara flitted through Grissom's mind, each horrifying image worse than the last. One coalesced into increasingly frightening clarity. Sara, passed out on the cold floor of the bathroom, her precious remaining body heat leaking away into the marble tiles. 

_Not like this, _Grissom thought. _I can't let her get hurt on my watch! I always thought... she'd be there, and I almost leave her to go into hypothermia in my bathroom! How long has it been since I've seen her smile at me? I've... destroyed her. I never dared to do more than look, and she needed more than that. But I can't let her go!_

Grissom sprinted into the bedroom, the images conjured up by his imagination still flitting before his eyes. His hand was shaking as he grabbed the knob and flung open the bathroom door. 

Sara leaned back in the tub, resting her head on a towel that she had folded into a pillow. She let herself float gently in the water, enjoying the heat and the jets. _I wonder if Grissom would let me come over and use his bathtub. I can just see that. Me, showing up on his doorstep, with a bag full of bubble bath. "Hey Griss, can I use your bathtub? The one that you've been ignoring the whole time you've lived here?" He'd probably get so scared he'd slam the door--_

The door banged back on its hinges, startling Sara out of her reverie. Frightened, she scrambled to her feet, only to see Grissom standing in the door and looking frantically around the bathroom, a coffeepot dangling from his hand. As soon as he saw her, a blush slowly began creeping up his cheeks above his beard. 

"Grissom! What the hell do you think you're _doing_?" Sara screamed, scared from the way he'd charged into the bathroom, and completely furious at him for barging in on her. 

"Sara..." Grissom's voice trailed off as he took in the sight before him. Realizing that he was staring, Grissom quickly tried to explain. "I didn't hear the shower... and, um... I was worried. I'll be leaving now.." He turned tail and fled, slamming the bathroom door behind him. 

Sara sank back down into the water, realization bubbling up in her mind as the anger drained away. _I stood up when he came in. Grissom saw me naked! I can't believe it! He was blushing! It was so adorable! _She stared up at the ceiling for a long moment. _The water's getting cold. I should get out. _Sara quickly finished scrubbing, stood up and grabbed a towel as she stepped out of the tub. 

_Maybe if I take my time drying off, the arousal will subside a little before I have to face him again, _Sara thought. She slowly dried off before reaching for the bathrobe. _Scratch that thought from before. It smells like him. I hope Warrick gets here soon with my clothes! I've got to get out of here before I do something I regret._

Sara reached for the doorknob. _I've got to face him sometime. It might as well be now._ She slowly walked back down the hall to the living area. As she got close, she could smell coffee brewing. She found Grissom sitting on the couch, his head resting in his hands. As soon as he heard her footsteps, Grissom stood up, unfolding a blanket and holding it out to her. 

A small smile played about Grissom's lips as Sara took the blanket from him and wrapped it around her shoulders. Her eyes met his, and she was startled to see a hint of sadness in the blue depths. 

"Sit down, Sara," Grissom said, his voice warm and gentle. "I'll bring you a cup of coffee. It'll help you warm up." 

Sara slowly obeyed, curling up in the corner of the sofa and wrapping herself up in the blanket. Grissom poured two cups of coffee and walked back over to the couch and handed one of the cups to her before sitting down at the other end of the couch. Sara took a long gulp of the coffee, enjoying the warmth. He stared down into his cup for a long moment before looking up at her. 

"I'm sorry about barging in on you," he said softly. "I was worried about you. I didn't even think that you might use the tub instead of the shower. I thought that you might have gone into hypothermia and passed out." 

Sara smiled. "It's okay, Griss." 

He smiled a little and set down his cup. "Sara, I was scared," Grissom said, the words coming slowly, each one sounding like it was wrenched out of the depths of his soul. "The thought of you, hurt... It frightens me. I've been trying to be a better friend to you since that night I picked you up at the police department. You scared me, Sara. That night... I was afraid of losing you." 

Sara just looked at him for a long moment, unsure of what she was feeling. Grissom was making an admission of some sort. His hands were held out in front of him, as though he was waiting for permission to hold her hand. 

"I know I hurt you. But that night, I realized I couldn't live without you, and if I didn't do something, I would lose you. I tried to start by being a good friend to you. I still don't really know what to do about this," Grissom said, tilting his head and closing his eyes. "But you said you did." 

Sara felt her heart leap in her chest. _He does care about me, he wants me! _Sara thought, her mind racing. She reached out and took his hand, curling her fingers around his big palm and giving it a squeeze. 

"I know where to start," Sara said. "This blanket is big enough for two. Warm me up?" She gave him a smile. 

Grissom's eyes opened wide, and he stared at her, emotion filling his blue irises. His grip on her hand tightened, and his smile widened. "Sara, promise me you'll tell me what to do," Grissom said. "I want to make you happy." 

Sara tugged on his hand and gave him a smile. "Come on, you can start by sharing some of that body heat with me." 

Slowly, Grissom moved over to sit beside Sara. Just as he was reaching under the blanket to put his arm around her, the doorbell rang. Grissom dropped his head to her shoulder and swore. 

"Warrick?" Sara asked. 

"It had better be," Grissom said as he got up. "I can talk Warrick into just giving me your clothes." 

"You're afraid it's Catherine," Sara said, a smile playing on her lips. 

Grissom couldn't help it. He smiled back as he nodded. "Catherine feels entitled to poke her nose into my life." 

"She means well... Gil," Sara said, testing his first name on her tongue. 

"I know," Grissom said, as he headed to the door. 

Sara took the opportunity to drink more of her coffee, savoring the warmth. She wasn't in danger of hypothermia anymore, but the heat still felt good. She could hear Grissom and Warrick talking at the front door. She couldn't make out words, but she was fairly sure that Grissom was just reassuring Warrick that she was fine. It delighted Sara to know that Grissom cared so deeply about her. In a few minutes, he returned, carrying a bag. 

"Do you want to go get dressed?" Grissom asked. 

Sara thought for a moment and then shook her head. "I'm just pleasantly warm now. I don't want to get undressed again for awhile if I don't have to. Unless it would make you more comfortable." 

Grissom set the bag down on the breakfast bar. "What matters most right now is whether you're comfortable, Sara. You're the one who got dunked into a freezing drainage ditch." 

"All right. Now, where were we?" Sara said, giving him a smile. 

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her, under the blanket. "Here, I think." 

Sara snuggled into his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "Mmm, you're warm, Gil," she sighed. 

"I really like it when you call me Gil," Grissom said. He tilted his head to the side so that he could rest his cheek against her head, enjoying the simple contentment that he felt at holding her. 

"Then I'll call you Gil more," Sara said. "I like this. I'm being held by an intelligent, handsome man who wants to make me happy and who I care about. To top it off, he understands my job and won't get mad if I get called in to work on my day off. I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas gift." 

"Of course I would," Grissom said. "I'd give you a ride there." 

Sara laughed. "And I would do the same for you. I'd even give you a hand once we got in." 

Grissom stared up into her eyes. "You would? You wouldn't be... upset?" 

Sara wrapped her arms around his chest. "Of course I wouldn't be upset. I can have you anytime, as long as you want me. When they need an entomologist, they need you." 

Grissom grinned for the first time in a long time. "And I'm holding a beautiful woman who captured my heart," Grissom said. "You're my Christmas miracle, Sara. You want to be with me, even though I'm no prime catch and I have a demanding job. You offered me understanding, Sara. You care fore me as I am. I've never... No one has given me that kind of unconditional acceptance since my mother, Sara." 

"No one understands me like you," Sara said softly. "Men are freaked out by what I do, Gil. You're not. You're smart and brilliant and you like me for me. It's kind of silly, but I almost want to thank that rock. If it hadn't slipped and dumped me into that water, and you hadn't made a mistake and barged in on me, I wouldn't be in your arms now." 

Grissom laughed, the sound warm and rich. "Maybe it _was _a miracle, Sara. Our Christmas miracle." 


End file.
